The present invention consists of a water or soda or beverage bottle or vessel which is designed to allow for the bottle to interconnect with other bottles of similar design and standard dimensions to form useful second use products. Current container designs allow for users to use the contents within and then discard the container. This process results in a large number of bottles being disposed into landfills, which is a waste of usable material.